


Ghosts

by FleetSparrow



Series: Hallowrite [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ghosts, Hallowrite, Wayne Manor's not so empty really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows the ghosts of Wayne Manor better than the current residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> First Hallowrite prompt: Ghosts

Dick had only been in Wayne Manor a few weeks, but already he was familiar with the ghosts who roamed its halls.

There was Mrs. Wayne in the sunroom, who took care of the flowers and plants, making their leaves stir without wind.  She always had a smile for Dick as if approving of his living there.

Dr. Wayne stayed in the library, gently easing the books out from their places on the shelves and rustling the pages of open books left out.  Dick found him more difficult to read, but he still left out books he thought the doctor might like.

There was the old man in the caves, not old in years, but in his era.  He and Dick would play together down in the caves, the ghost leading Dick through unknown tunnels where no one had gone in years and always leading him out safe and sound.

There was a young woman in the last bedroom of the east wing who Dick could never find a name for.  Still, she was bright and cheerful, always opening the curtains and windows whenever Dick peeked in.

He didn't tell Bruce about any of the ghosts, not after the morning he mentioned Dr. Wayne to Alfred when the butler pointedly but politely asked him to stop leaving books not fully set back in their places.  It seemed to shake the old man hearing about them, so Dick never brought it up again.

Still, on the many days Dick had alone in the Manor, he would visit each ghost one by one to keep them company.


End file.
